


Who Said Getting Carried Away Wasn't Fun

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec learning boundaries, Boundaries, Consent is Sexy talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Make Outs, Makeouts turning into more, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Alec gets an alert that pulls him away from kissing his boyfriend on his night off, Izzy steps in and tells him to stay, and well.  He wasn't going to make her twist his arm if it meant more time kissing Magnus.  Especially when it leads to more.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 46
Kudos: 437





	Who Said Getting Carried Away Wasn't Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So I go on a relatively long tag rant over [HERE](https://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/188759016785/malecwings-magnus-bane-is-falling-so-hard-for) about all my FEELS of this kiss and then decide, well, what better way to handle this kiss than writing the fic myself! 
> 
> This is one of the fics that is a part of my NaNoWriMo Project - where I am digging through my fics that I haven't completed yet that I absolutely want to! ALSO THIS GOT SO MUCH BLOODY LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.

If there’s one thing that Magnus had learned about Alec Lightwood across a handful of dates, it’s that Alec would happily kiss him for hours, even if it was just the simple glide of their lips together again and again. It was the best kind of torture, one that he was happy to endure, even if it didn’t go further than those slick and low sounds that made desire curl tighter in his belly. 

  
Alec had leaned into him, slowly, _hesitantly_, like he was still unsure of his welcome, like he didn’t know that Magnus would happily pass hours of time kissing him until their lips were numb. The most Magnus had done to encourage him had been to slowly cover Alec’s hand with his own where it was resting on his knee. Alec’s arm was hanging over the back of the couch, but he had strong hopes that maybe Alec would use to as leverage to push him back, lean in closer, take just a _little_ bit more. 

  
That, of course, was the moment Alec’s phone had rung. 

  
In one smooth motion, Alec pulled away and Magnus fought the urge to groan, pressing his thumb to his lips, savoring the small tingle there. 

  
“Dammit,” Alec whispered, staring at the message. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. His one night off and he couldn’t get a fucking break. 

  
He was about to turn to Magnus to say he needed to leave when his phone sounded again. Alec frowned at it, but opened the message from Izzy, quickly followed by two more. 

_  
Izzy [11:57a]: Don’t you dare big brother_

_  
Izzy [11:57a]: We got this_

_  
Izzy [11:57a]: You show up, I’m kicking your ass_

  
Alec snorted and looked to Magnus. 

  
“Need to go do your job shadowhunter?” Magnus asked, his voice teasing. 

  
He _should_. He should go and help Izzy, help the others on the patrol, check out the report of shax demons. But it _was_ his night off and Magnus’ lips looked just as soft and inviting as they did while he was kissing them only seconds ago. 

  
And…_well_… 

  
Alec shook his head, grinning at Magnus, shifting to resume his previous position, except more turned towards the warlock. 

  
“Nah,” he whispered. There’s surprised pleasure on Magnus’ face, so Alec did the only logical thing. He kissed him again, leaning into it, reaching down to replace Magnus’ hand on his thigh. It’s worth it for the tiny noise of want that escaped from Magnus, into their kiss. 

  
If he didn’t think it would scare Alec into never seeing him again, Magnus would have shoved Alec back onto the couch and showed him just how much he appreciated him being willing to stay with his mouth. But instead he’d take this, his mind swimming with want, desire and an emotion he doesn’t care to name just yet at the idea that Alec wants to stay with him enough to shirk some sort of shadowhunter duty. It’s _heady_. 

  
Alec was happy to get lost in the slow, steady glide of the kiss, gasping into it, shuddering, wanting to press closer to Magnus, to see how good kissing with him could be. Then he realized he was still wearing his jacket. And he didn’t want to be, anymore. He pulled back from the kiss with a frown. 

  
Magnus cut off a whine when Alec pulled back, opening his eyes to look at him. Alarm bells immediately went off in his mind when he caught the frown. “Alexander? Is everything all right?” 

  
“Yeah, just,” Alec muttered, shifting back a bit so he could slide the jacket off his shoulders, tossing it towards the other arm of the couch before turning back to Magnus with a smile. “There. You told me to take the jacket off and stay a while earlier, right?” 

  
Magnus blinked and stared at Alec, at the worn black shirt that stretched across his shoulders and around his arms and felt his mouth go dry. “I did say that, yes. I’m glad to see you are taking me up on my offer.” 

  
“Yeah,” Alec whispered, leaning in to kiss Magnus again. 

  
This kiss was electric this time, and Magnus couldn’t help the noise that escaped his mouth. Alec’s lips were soft and wet, he’d licked them just before leaning in for the kiss, and _damn_ if Alexander didn’t keep surprising him. 

  
Alec knew that he could get lost in kissing Magnus until there was nothing left in the world. It was intoxicating and overwhelming. Was this how kissing always felt, or was this just because it was Magnus? When Magnus pulled back just enough, the slick, wet sound of their lips parting echoed in the air and had him shivering. 

  
“You’re thinking too much,” Magnus said, shifting to take his free hand to cup Alec’s jaw, rubbing a thumb across his cheek. 

  
Alec stared at him and sighed, shifting to press a kiss to Magnus’ hand. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he muttered. 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. “You were doing perfectly fine a few seconds ago.” 

  
“How…” Alec swallowed, looking down and then back up at Magnus, squaring his shoulders. “Uh. How do we go from this to…” he waved at the both of them and then to the couch. 

  
“You’re going to need to add a few words to that sentence for me to understand,” Magnus said, glancing down at the couch at Alec’s hand wave. 

  
Alec could feel the blush climbing on his cheeks and grit his teeth, forcing himself to look at Magnus. “How do we go from sitting side by side to, uh, closer?” 

  
Magnus considered that, narrowing his eyes to look at Alec more directly. “That depends on how much _closer_ you want, Alexander.” 

  
Alec shivered and damn Magnus for using his full name when the bastard knew exactly how much he liked it. “Uh, kinda want to…see where it goes?” 

  
A pleased smile curled his lips before he could stop it and Magnus looked up at the (not his, not yet, but maybe soon) shadowhunter and licked his lips. “Very well. Then I suggest perhaps telling me how you want me?” His eyes twinkled. “Or you could move me where you want. I guarantee I’ll enjoy that.” 

  
Alec groaned and leaned in, kissing Magnus again, this time harder, because that image, that tease, was going to fucking _haunt_ him. 

  
Magnus didn’t know how much time passed under the harsh demand of Alexander’s lips, but he was content to be kissed like that for the remainder of the evening. Perhaps even into tomorrow. 

  
Alec swallowed hard as he pulled back from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. He knew he was blushing, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind. “How, uh. Where do I go? Or know how to move?” he frowned, because the words didn’t feel right and he looked to Magnus. 

  
Magnus hummed, reaching up to brush some of Alec’s hair out of his face. “Do what feels right, what feels natural to you. I promise I will enjoy it.” 

  
“I feel like if I just do it,” Alec muttered, frowning at the space between he and Magnus. “I’m going to end up elbowing you, or something.” 

  
Magnus chuckled and reached out, brushing a thumb over Alec’s cheek. “Breathe. Try anyways. Get me where you want me and we’ll figure you out afterward.” 

  
Alec nodded, reaching out to press a hand to the center of Magnus’ chest, pushing him back into more of a reclining position, his mouth going dry. 

  
“One second,” Magnus held up a finger, then two pillows were behind his back and head. He smirked and stretched out easily, raising his eyebrows at Alexander. “This good?” 

  
“Y-yeah,” Alec stuttered, swallowing hard. 

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You know we don’t have to do anything, right?” 

  
Alec scowled at him. “I’m nervous, not pressured, Magnus.” 

  
Magnus reached up and poked Alec in the nose. “Then maybe you should kiss me so you’re less nervous.” 

  
Alec huffed and looked at the couch, frowning again. “That’s the part I’m not quite…” 

  
Magnus glanced at the couch and then at their positioning and his eyes widened in understanding. “_Ah_.” A quick twitch of his fingers and the couch gained some depth, adding room for Alec to position himself as he liked. 

  
“Fuck,” Alec whispered. Somehow Magnus had understood exactly what he needed and now he was laid out on the couch like an offering, staring at him, and he wanted…fuck he _wanted._

  
Magnus grinned and lifted one hand, crooking a finger at Alec, beckoning him closer. With the couch widened enough for room, Alec was free to do as he pleased, and damn if he wasn’t excited to see what the shadowhunter would try. 

  
Alec took a deep breath and focused on Magnus again, looking at him, stretched out and, and, fucking _tempting_. “Right, uh,” he cleared his throat and decided, well, fuck, Magnus had said he’d enjoy it, right? He moved, glad for some of his runes helping him to make this far more graceful than he would have managed otherwise, and straddled Magnus’ thighs. 

  
After that, it was a quick shift to lean closer to Magnus, planting his hand in the pillows beside the warlock before he met his eyes again. “Okay?” 

  
“More than,” Magnus whispered, his voice hoarse. “Kiss me, Alexander.” 

  
Like this, it was easier to get closer, to press harder into their next kiss. Alec closed his eyes, leaning into it, and it would be so easy to move _closer_, to let them be pressed together as they kissed. He shivered at the idea, tightening his hands on the pillows on either side of Magnus. 

  
Alexander Lightwood was going to be the death of him, but he would love every minute of it. Magnus reached up and carefully cupped Alec’s jaw in his hand, changing the angle of their kiss slightly to allow Alec to kiss him deeper, if he wanted. 

  
Feeling Magnus’ lips part beneath his, the small exhale of breath into his mouth, Alec barely managed to hold in a groan before he was diving in for another kiss, especially when Magnus’ thumb was moving in slow, careful sweeps along his jaw, keeping him pulled in close. By the time he shifted back, just enough to stare at Magnus, his heart was ready to pound out of his chest. 

  
“Everything okay?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. He let his hand fall down to Alec’s forearm, rubbing gently. “Too much?” 

  
“No,” Alec said immediately. “Just, uh…” he rubbed at the back of his head. “Told you I don’t know the etiquette for this stuff.” 

  
Magnus grinned and reached up, cupping Alec’s face in his hands, pulling him in for another kiss. “A quick primer, then?” 

  
“That’d,” Alec cleared his throat, his eyes dropping to Magnus’ lips. “Be, uh, great.” 

  
Magnus cleared his throat and shifted, letting Alec pull back enough to get a good look at him. “You can stop at any time and I won’t be upset. I don’t care what we’re in the middle of. I am fine with anything, and I do mean _anything_, but clothes stay on tonight. That’s my line. What’s yours?” 

  
Alec blinked, his mind completely caught on the idea of doing _anything _(fuck what did _anything_ mean like that?), but with their clothes on. “Uh, I don’t want, I want to uh, stay here? On, um, top?” he winced, knowing how that sounded. Instead, though, Magnus gave him a brilliant smile and pulled him in for another kiss that was so good it made his head spin and they were both panting by the time they parted. 

  
“Sounds perfect, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, his thumbs tracing the edge of Alec’s cheek bones. 

  
“Can, uh,” Alec cleared his throat, looking down at Magnus. “Can I, um, touch, you?” 

  
Magnus grinned and pulled Alec into a kiss, taking his time tasting him, nipping at Alec’s lower lip before kissing him deep again, their mouths moulding together with soft, slick sounds. When he went to move back, Alec groaned against his mouth and pressed in closer, resuming the kiss one hand coming up to cup his jaw. 

  
Magnus pulled his mouth back, and smiled when Alec tried to follow his lips again with a frustrated noise. “Alexander,” he said, keeping his voice soft. 

  
Alec frowned. “Did I do something wrong?” 

  
“No,” Magnus said, shaking his head. 

  
Alec huffed. “Then why did you stop?” 

  
“I wanted,” Magnus laughed a little to himself. “to actually answer the question you asked me.” 

  
Alec blinked, staring down at Magnus. “Oh, it’s uh, okay, right?” 

  
Magnus reached out and took one of Alec’s arms, lifting and shifting it so Alec’s palm was pressed against his heart, where it was pounding, slow and steady. “Yes, Alexander.” 

  
Alec kept his palm pressed to Magnus’ heart and leaned in to kiss him again with a small noise. This time he didn’t bother starting slow, his mouth and lips open, the wet, slick noise filling the room. It was perfect, except… Alec pulled back and met Magnus’ eyes. “You can touch me too,” he said, his eyes dropping to Magnus’ lips again, his heart pounding double time at how they looked, slick and shiny from their kisses. That was because of _him_. 

  
Magnus groaned, because he wasn’t even sure that Alec knew exactly what he was asking for, but he had to trust him to stop if he got overwhelmed. “Come here,” he whispered, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Alec’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss. They’d long since given up on their kisses being soft or chaste, and now every touch was hotter, wetter, and hovering on the knife edge of _more_. 

  
Alec shifted, his knees sliding back on the couch, adjusting himself so he was leaning on his elbow instead of his hand, his free hand on Magnus’ chest sliding up to cup Magnus’ neck, pulling him into the kiss. He gasped when the fingers in his hair tightened and Magnus took control of the kiss, all tongue, lips and teeth until his head was spinning with desire and the urge to press closer. 

  
When Alec’s hand abruptly left his neck, Magnus wanted to protest it, but the shadowhunter wasn’t pulling back from the kiss, if anything, he was trying to one up the kiss and Magnus had to remind himself that the clothes were _not_ coming off this evening. Except then Alexander’s hand was on the small of his back, yanking him up so they were pressed together in a searing line of heat, making him moan at the easy show of strength and the feel of Alec against him. 

  
If he stopped to think about it too hard, Alec knew that he’d get lost in his own head and that was not what he wanted. So instead he did what his body was screaming for him to do and rolled his hips, grinding into Magnus, pressing him into the couch cushions. He groaned into the kiss, _fuck_, it felt so damn _good_ he didn’t ever want to stop. 

  
Magnus gasped, his whole body arching up as Alec rolled his hips down, sending fire sparking up his spine. He’d been able to keep his arousal banked low, not wanting to scare Alexander off, especially when he was finally, _finally_ pushing for more, but now, he had no hope of keeping the fire back. He tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair and took control of the kiss, his other hand wrapping around Alec’s waist to pull the shadowhunter down on top of him properly. 

  
Alec melted into him like he had been waiting for the command and Magnus groaned into the kiss, biting on Alec’s lower lip until he managed to wring a moan from him. Magnus tore his focus away from the bitten red tease of Alec’s lips to spread his legs, letting Alec press closer, so they could maybe get some of the friction they were both so desperately craving. He needed it more than he needed to breathe. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec panted, clenching his eyes shut even as he rocked his hips down again, all of the achy, shuddering pleasure running up his spine threatened to overwhelm him, but the last thing he wanted to do was stop. He couldn’t stop, not now that he finally knew how _good_ this felt. How good _Magnus_ felt. 

  
Magnus forced himself to focus and he let their lips fall apart as they panted, exhaling hard. He searched Alec’s face for any fear or regret, but there was nothing and he exhaled a little harder in relief. "Alexander. We need to-“ 

  
"Magnus,” Alec interrupted, saying his name again. "I don’t,“ he swallowed and forced himself to get the words out. "It, fuck, it feels so angel-damned good I think I’m going to shake apart with it.” 

  
Reaching up, Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, tugging him in for a gentle kiss, savoring the press and glide of their lips together. He smiled and met Alec’s eyes. "It’s supposed to,“ he whispered. 

  
"Great,” Alec panted, kissing Magnus again. He rocked his hips down and bit down a groan, trying to keep himself under control, but he couldn’t help wanting to move, wanting to chase more from Magnus. "How, fuck, how do I make you feel this good too?“ 

  
Magnus froze, staring up at Alexander, his heart racing and tightening in his chest, the stark reminder of just how different Alec was right there in the question he’d just asked. Instead of answering, he pulled Alec into another kiss, teasing him with tongue and soft nips to those delicious lips of his. Alec moaned into each of his kisses, his hips moving in earnest again and Magnus only let him pull back when he was sure that he’d memorized the taste of Alec. 

  
"Magnus,” Alec growled, cursing under his breath as he forced himself to still, even as he was desperate to do anything else. He forced his eyes open to look at the warlock and he licked his lips again. "Tell. Me. How.“ 

  
Magnus whined, the low growl from Alec doing things to him that would need to wait for another day to explain. "Okay,” he gasped, reaching out to grab Alec’s hips, forcing himself to focus enough to shift them. "Okay, hold on, let me just…“ 

  
It took a quick yank the help from a thread of magic, but then Magnus had one thigh pressed between Alec’s and he had the same from Alec. Magnus shuddered, his fingers flexing on Alec’s hips as he urged Alec to rock down, to grind against him again. "Like this, fuck, like this,” he begged. 

  
Alec shivered at the impatient tug of Magnus’ hands on him, rocking into the touch, and like this, Magnus was right, it was almost better, because now they both maybe had what they needed? He leaned up and kissed Magnus again, well aware it was too wet and sloppy, but his whole body felt drawn tight and it wasn’t going to take much to send him flying over the edge, especially when Magnus started to rock back against him. 

  
“Alec,” Magnus gasped, sucking in a desperate breath of air as Alec kissed down his neck; wet, open kisses that left his whole body shaking, imaging Alec’s mouth elsewhere. "Alec, if you, if you,“ Magnus took a deep breath and tried to force himself to focus. "If you don’t want where this is headed, we need to stop,” Magnus managed to get out, groaning as Alec gave another slow and dirty grind of his hips. 

  
Alec pulled back just enough to stare down at Magnus, at the way his eyes were dark and there was a flush on his cheeks and he was breathing hard, and Magnus was _perfect_. He’d never seen anyone more beautiful than he looked in this moment. "You, you said no clothes coming off, right?“

  
Magnus nodded, swallowing hard, briefly cursing his past self for being so pragmatic. Why on earth would he ever want to lose clothing with a shadowhunter ready to get off in his lap? "Don’t want, don’t want to rush you,” he managed to pant. 

  
Alec smiled and stole another quick kiss from Magnus. "You’re not rushing me,“ he promised, rocking down his hips again, grinding against Magnus’ thigh, relishing in the way that Magnus ground back up against him in the same motion. "Can we, uh, you know. Like this?” 

  
Magnus swallowed hard and pulled Alec in for another kiss and nodded against his mouth before the shadowhunter pulled him into another desperate kiss. Gone were the tentative kisses from earlier, now his kisses were hot, needy and demanding. Alec _wanted_ and Magnus knew how to make sure it was given to him. 

  
“Oh yes,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. "We can. And I want to. I want to see what you look like when you’re lost in pleasure. When you feel so good it feels like your body can barely contain it.“

  
Alec gasped, shuddering, rocking his hips down, chasing the orgasm that he’d managed to stave off, almost twice now. Now he didn’t have to wait, he didn’t want to hold back. "Magnus, please, I don’t…” 

  
“Like this,” Magnus whispered, tugging Alec’s hips down, slowing his rhythm until Alec was rolling his hips in a steadier motion, his moans gaining in volume. "That’s it, fuck, feels so good, doesn’t it?“ 

  
"It’s you,” Alec panted, kissing Magnus again, slow and sloppy. "Always feels good when it’s you.“ 

  
Magnus bit down the groan at the words, at the way Alec’s thigh pressed just a little tighter, a little harder into him until his body was shaking with the effort of holding back. He kept tugging Alec’s hips into the slow grinding motion, encouraging him to chase after his own pleasure. "That’s it, Alexander, just like that.” 

  
“Magnus,” Alec moaned, his shoulders shaking. He could feel sweat trickling down his spine under his shirt and he wanted nothing more than to strip off his shirt and feel Magnus’ hands on his skin, but Magnus didn’t want that. Not yet. "Please, I’m, I…“ 

  
"I got you,” Magnus promised, rocking his thigh up and into every roll of Alec’s hips, making him arch until his body was starting to shake. He knew how close to the edge Alec was and he wanted to see him fly over. "I’m right here, Alec, and you can let yourself go, I promise,“ Magnus whispered, cupping Alec’s jaw in his hand, pulling him in for another kiss, more panting against lips than actual kiss. 

  
Alec knew he was holding on too hard, that he was going to leave bruises on Magnus’ hips, but angels above, it felt so good, he’d never felt so good in his life. "Magnus, I’m, I’m gonna…” he tried to warn him, to make sure Magnus knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

  
“I have you, Alexander,” Magnus promised, pulling Alec in for a kiss just as the shadowhunter tensed, his entire body locking except for where his hips were grinding in, hard, short thrusts as his orgasm hit him. He devoured the sight of Alec, his neck arched and the deflect rune thrown into sharp relief, the low whine that escaped, and the way that his entire body trembled before he collapsed on top of Magnus. It was easy to wrap an arm around Alec’s waist, tugging him in close until they were trading slow, lazy kisses. 

  
Magnus reached up and combed his fingers through Alec’s hair and waited until the shadowhunter had stopped trembling and his breathing was back to normal. He smiled, leaning back on the pillows he’d summoned. "Good?“ he asked. 

  
Alec laughed. "Can, can that actually be bad?” he shot back, lifting his head to look at Magnus. 

  
Magnus chuckled in answer and pulled Alec in for a kiss. "When it’s between not between two consenting adults that know what’s going on? Yes.“ 

  
"Oh,” Alec said, nodding. He reached out and trailed his fingers down Magnus cheek, before leaning in to nuzzle against his neck. 

  
“Would you like me to clean you up?” Magnus offered, blue wisps dancing around his fingers. "Faster, too.“ 

  
Alec swallowed, flushing a dark red. "That’d, that’d be great. Yeah.” And just like that, his pants were clean and the uncomfortable sticky feeling was gone. Except, he realized, he’d forgotten about something. 

  
Alec moved back in a rush, cursing himself as he stared down at Magnus. He’d gotten so lost in chasing after his own pleasure he’d totally forgotten about getting Magnus off too. "Fuck I’m an idiot,“ he muttered. 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and forced himself to sit up a little bit. "Everything okay Alec?”

  
Alec swallowed and looked down at Magnus, feeling every inch of their age difference as he forced himself to grit the words out. "You didn’t…I forgot,“ he admitted, his cheeks flushing in shame. "Fuck, I’m sorry Magnus.” 

  
“Woah, woah,” Magnus said, reaching out to take Alec’s forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Alec, it’s fine. I’m perfectly fine.“ 

  
Alec raised an eyebrow and looked down at the erection straining Magnus’ pants. 

  
Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes. "I have some experience with blue balls. I am far more interested in making sure _you_ are all right than I am about myself. I can take care of it if you aren’t comfortable with that.” 

  
Alec scowled, about to snap that he was more than fine, because of course he was, he could still feel the pleasure snapping through him, when the rest of what Magnus said filtered through his head and his mouth went dry and he stared down at Magnus in shock, blinking. "What? I’m not going to make you do that!“ 

  
Magnus laughed. "Trust me when I say that you wouldn’t need to make me do anything, darling. You, watching me? Would be more than enough.” 

  
Alec stared down at him with wide eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up all over again. "Really?“ 

  
Magnus’ smirk turned wicked and his eyes were bright. "Want me to show you?”

  
Alec swallowed and stared at Magnus before he nodded, pushing himself upright again. "I uh, you probably need, um, more…room?“ 

  
"Hold on,” Magnus said, reaching up to grab Alec by the front of tight shirt, yanking him back down. "You aren’t going anywhere just yet,“ he muttered, stealing a soft kiss. 

  
Alec closed his eyes and hummed as Magnus kissed him, and started to relax. Maybe it really was okay that he had gotten carried away. 

  
When their lips parted with a slow, slick noise, Alec blinked back into awareness and stared down at Magnus. "You sure it’s okay?” 

  
“I am,” Magnus promised, leaning up to kiss Alexander again. "Are you okay with me taking some of my clothes off?“ 

  
"You’re the one who didn’t want to take any clothes off,” Alec huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
Magnus laughed, reaching up to cup Alec’s jaw in his hand, until their eyes caught again. "A poor attempt at keeping myself under control around you, admittedly. You are a temptation no matter what you are wearing.“ 

  
Alec blinked. "Keeping _yourself_ under control?” 

  
“Yes,” Magnus said. He gave Alec a bit of a sheepish smile. "I’ve seen you shirtless, Alexander, and trust me when I say if I hadn’t put that boundary in place, your shirt would have been gone in seconds.“ 

  
Alec bit down on his lip, flushing as he sat back on Magnus’ thighs, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, I can, if you want?” 

  
“I want _you_ to want to,” Magnus said, wiggling a little bit under Alec. "Now, there is absolutely no easy way to do this in our current position.“ 

  
Alec snorted and admired Magnus stretched out underneath him. As much as he liked it, he could see that Magnus was right about that. 

  
"So,” Magnus continued, shivering under the look from Alec. He wasn’t going to get tired of the shadowhunter staring at him like he was something to be devoured. "We can either find a position that works better, or we can do something else.“ 

  
"I uh,” Alec cleared his throat, well-aware that Magnus was waiting for him to say what he wanted, but now that he’d imagined it, he couldn’t stop thinking of it. "I want to watch you,“ he forced himself to say, keeping his voice firm. Alec met Magnus’ eyes and added. "Get yourself off.” 

  
Magnus groaned, his eyes slipping shut as he shivered. "_Right_,“ he rasped, nodding. "Right, okay. We can do that. I need you to get off my legs for a second, but then I promise you’ll like how I situate myself after.” 

  
Alec nodded, climbing off Magnus in a less-than-graceful movement, remembering all too abruptly that his knees felt a bit like jelly. When he glanced up to see if Magnus cared, he could see the warlock staring at his ass. He grinned and stood up, watching as Magnus pushed himself upright. 

  
“Hmm,” Magnus muttered to himself, eyeing the couch and then Alec. He knew exactly how he wanted to do this, but if Alexander would be okay with it was another thing all together. But it _would_ let him set the pace, and he wouldn’t need to touch more than he wanted to. 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows. "Everything okay?“ 

  
Magnus looked up at Alec and licked his lips. "Debating something. Sit down,” he pointed to the middle of the couch beside him. "We’re going to try it this way, so you can control as much as you need to.“ 

  
"All right,” Alec agreed, sitting down easily enough, scooting back to accommodate the new depth of the couch that Magnus had granted it. 

  
“Okay,” Magnus said, planting his hands on Alec’s shoulders to steady himself as he swung easily into Alec’s lap, grinning at the shock on the shadowhunter’s face, keeping his arms around Alec’s shoulders. "How’s this?“ 

  
Alec swallowed hard, unable to look away from the sight of Magnus, now sitting in his lap like he belonged there. "Great?” he offered, wondering where the hell he was supposed to put his hands. 

  
Magnus hummed and leaned in closer, nuzzling Alec’s jaw, pressing slow kisses there until Alec started to melt under him. "Talk to me, Alexander. Is this actually okay?“ 

  
"I don’t know where I’m supposed to put my hands,” Alec said, biting down on his lip, fighting down a groan. He sounded ridiculous. He had Magnus in his lap and he wanted to know what the hell to do with his hands. 

  
“Here,” Magnus said, reaching down to carefully take Alec’s hands to bring them up to his hips. "Right here is a great place for them to start. Remember,“ he pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek and pulled back to look at him. "You’re allowed to touch me.” 

  
Alec swallowed, his eyes lighting up as he stared at Magnus. "You’re sure?“ 

  
"Alexander,” Magnus said, a smile in his voice as he leaned in for a kiss. "I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.“ 

  
Alec rolled his eyes and gave Magnus’ hips a small squeeze. "Okay. So, what next?” 

  
Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec again, quick and gentle. "Now I work on getting you to relax before we continue.“ 

  
Alec was about to protest that he was relaxed (mostly) when Magnus kissed him again, pressing in close, pushing him back against the back of the couch, and _oh_, that was wonderful. He tightened his hands on Magnus’ hips and gave him a small yank forward, groaning into the firm kiss from Magnus, his whole body shaking. 

  
Even now, it was so easy to lose himself in kissing Alexander until they were both panting into every kiss and repeating slide of their lips. Magnus bit down on Alec’s lower lip, swallowing his groan with a deeper kiss, his fingers diving into Alec’s hair, pulling him closer, demanding more. 

  
"Magnus,” Alec groaned, his head falling back as Magnus started to kiss down his throat, a hot tongue tracing down his deflect rune, making the skin tingle. "Want, fuck, want to see you.“ 

  
"You can hardly blame me, Alexander,” Magnus panted, grinning against his skin. "Having you like this, a buffet all laid out for my enjoyment…“ 

  
Alec shuddered, sucking in a hard gasp. In spite of his orgasm earlier, his body was fully on board with more, and in very short order. He licked his lips and bit down a whine when Magnus’ teeth were suddenly on his throat, scraping down his skin, sending a shiver straight down his spine. 

  
"But,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers, changing his black jeans into loose sweatpants to make this easier. "You are right, and I do want to put a show on for you.“ 

  
Alec swallowed, groaning as Magnus pulled back, settling on his thighs. He blinked at the pants Magnus was wearing and raised his eyebrows. 

  
Magnus winked at him. "Jeans are not the easiest or most comfortable to do that in. These? Much easier.” 

  
Alec nodded and found himself caught by the sight of Magnus’ dick, hard and tenting his sweatpants, the fabric wet at the tip. He’d done that. Magnus was hard like that because of him. 

  
“Alexander?” Magnus asked, carefully threading his fingers through Alec’s hair, giving a gentle tug. "You okay?“ 

  
"Yeah,” Alec said, his voice hoarse. His eyes darted back up to Magnus and he blushed at having been caught staring. 

  
Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec, focusing in on him. "Talk to me. What’s going through that overthinking head of yours?“ 

  
Alec took a deep breath and met Magnus’ eyes, well aware that his cheeks were on fire, but if Magnus wanted to know, then, _well_. "You’re hard. Because, because of me.” 

  
Magnus blinked and smiled, lazy and satisfied, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders again, leaning in close. "Oh yes,“ he purred, kissing his shadowhunter softly, exhaling against his lips. "Hard and rather desperate for you, as a matter of fact.” 

  
Alec’s eyes on him were hot and Magnus shuddered at the sight of them, reminding himself that he couldn’t push Alec too far, too fast. He wanted to keep him right here. Nervous, but not afraid to test new things. He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow, gesturing down to his sweatpants. "May I?“ 

  
"Yeah,” Alec repeated, licking his lips, watching Magnus shift. He moved his hands off of Magnus’ hips, dropping them to his thighs and felt the warlock shift under his touch. Alec shivered and stared as Magnus hooked both his fingers in the waistband, tantalizing him with a flash of golden skin. "Magnus,“ he growled, his eyes darting up to him. 

  
"Just making sure you were paying attention, darling,” Magnus said with a wink, pushing the sweatpants down to mid thigh in a quick and easy movement, wiggling to get comfortable on Alec’s lap. "Now put those hands of yours back where they were, won’t you?“ 

  
Alec groaned, lifting his hands up to Magnus’ hips, giving them a squeeze, his whole body shivering as he realized that he was touching Magnus’ bare skin. He swept his thumbs along the lines of Magnus’ hipbone and then looked back up at him. 

  
"Perfect,” Magnus managed to gasp out. Alec’s fingers were long and curled over his hips and all he wanted was for Alec to pull him closer, to demand more. "Feel free to let your hands wander.“ 

  
"Right,” Alec said, his voice hoarse. "I’ll, I’ll keep that in mind.“ 

  
Magnus smirked at him and stretched, showing himself off for Alec, especially when he felt Alec look, _really_ look for the first time. "Like what you see?”

  
“You’re beautiful,” Alec breathed, staring at Magnus. 

  
Magnus groaned at the simple, blunt praise from Alec and wrapped a hand around his cock, savoring the sight of Alec’s eyes dropping and staying there to watch him. "Thank you,“ he managed, a low chuckle escaping. 

  
Alec swallowed and nodded, tightening his hands on Magnus’ thighs, licking his lips. "What, what do you want me to do?” 

  
“Watch,” Magnus ordered, his eyes fluttering as he gave himself a slow stroke, rocking up and into his fist. "I want to feel your eyes on me, Alexander.“ 

  
Alec looked up at Magnus and nodded again, tightening his hands on Magnus’ hips, stroking his fingers slowly over the bare skin he could feel. "What else? I want you to feel good.” 

  
Magnus let out a low groan, teasing his thumb across the tip of his cock. Alexander hadn’t looked away from him yet, probably hadn’t even blinked. He smiled and thought about exactly what he could ask for. "Enjoy the show. I know how to put on a good one.“ 

  
"I don’t doubt that,” Alec said, biting down a groan as he watched Magnus arch with a gasp, his head falling back. The curve of Magnus’ neck exposed to him gave him an idea and he leaned in, kissing at the base of his throat. "Can I?“ 

  
"Yes,” Magnus whined, keeping his head back, feeling Alec’s lips tentatively press to his throat. "Yes, Alexander, please.“ 

  
Alec smiled and pressed another kiss to the same spot, giving it a tentative bite, startling when Magnus gasped and moaned, shuddering in his lap. He pulled back and looked up at him, eyes wide, and Magnus was staring back at him, his eyes dark and hungry. 

  
"Use,” Magnus cleared his throat, trying to focus on Alec. He’d almost spooked him, but he wanted Alec’s marks on his throat, as many as he was willing to give. "Alternate teeth and lips. Use your lips to suck at the skin, scrape your teeth over the spot, and bite, just like you did.“ 

  
"Oh,” Alec breathed, his eyes wide. "It was good?“ 

  
Magnus wanted to laugh, because Alec’s innocence was going to be his undoing. "Yes, _very_. Do it again?” 

  
“Okay,” Alec breathed, leaning in to kiss the same spot again. Alternate biting and sucking. He could do that. It took a few attempts, but another firm bite had Magnus keening in his ear, his whole body shaking and arching and Alec shuddered, repeating it. 

  
Magnus used his free hand to keep Alec’s mouth right where it was, tangling into his thick hair and he stroked himself faster, grinding into his fist. He was going to lose it embarrassingly quickly if Alec kept working the same spot with his teeth, and already he could feel his magic tingling, responding to the stimulus. 

  
“Alexander,” he panted, giving his hair a tug. When Alec pulled back to look at him, his lips red and puffy, his eyes more pupil than iris, Magnus had to resist the urge to snap them both into his bed. Before Alec could ask him if something was wrong, or what he’d done, Magnus yanked him into a kiss. He couldn’t go another moment without the feel of Alec’s lips on his. 

  
Alec whined as soon as Magnus yanked him into the kiss, holding onto the warlock as he moved, his hips getting frantic and insistent as they kissed. Magnus kept letting out these small noises and gasps into his mouth and Alec couldn’t stay focused on kissing him, because every noise reminded him of what Magnus was doing right now, how he was touching himself. 

  
“Alec,” Magnus choked, their lips separating so they could pant softly into the air between them. "You okay?“ he managed, forcing himself to slow, to tease things out just a little bit longer. 

  
Alec stared up at the warlock and told himself, sternly, that he was allowed to look, he was allowed to touch. Magnus had said so. He leaned back, just a little bit, and let his eyes lazily trail down Magnus’ body. From his eyes, to his lips, to the bite mark he could see forming on his neck that made him shiver, to where his hand was stroking his cock. He tightened his hands on Magnus’ hips and tugged him closer, forcing him to close the space he’d created.   
  


”_Alexander_.“ The word felt ripped out of him, but then Alec was kissing him again, and it was nothing like their lazy kisses, slowly building heat between them. This one was possessive, hard, and demanding. It sent fire racing through him and he moaned, moving his hand even faster, chasing the end that was within reach, that was so close now he could taste it. 

  
"That’s it, come on Magnus,” Alec whispered, pressing their foreheads together, sliding his hands back until he could dig his fingertips into Magnus’ ass, yanking him forward and into the next grind of his hips. 

  
Magnus’ eyes went wide and he gasped, his head falling forward against Alec’s shoulder as he came, hard and sudden, making a mess of his shirt and hand. He leaned into Alec, his whole body shaking as magic sparked over his skin, jumping between him and Alec, out of control with the intensity of how _good _that had felt. “Shit,” he breathed, huffing out a laugh. He hadn’t expected Alec to get quite that bold with his fingers, but damn if he didn’t love it. 

  
“You okay?” Alec breathed, lifting one hand to wrap around Magnus’ waist, pulling him in close. Magnus had let him relax and lean in close and now he had the chance to do the same. 

  
Magnus smiled against Alec’s throat and shifted so he could nuzzle against the bare skin there. “_Very_ okay, Alexander.” In the back of his mind, through the haze of pleasure, he realized that Alec hadn’t even reacted to his magic sparking everywhere, there’d been no flinch and no tenseness from him, and even now, Alec was damn near cuddling him. He smiled. "Always surprising me, Alexander.“ 

  
Alec laughed and leaned back against the couch, trying to catch his breath, even though Magnus had been doing all of the work himself. "Good, that’s, that’s good." 

  
"Mmmhmm,” Magnus agreed, letting his eyes drift shut as he relaxed, the warmth of Alec enough to let him drift as he came down from the high of his orgasm. “What do you say to a movie and curling up on my newly improved couch?" 

  
Alec nodded, tightening his arm around Magnus’ waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I think that sounds great,” he whispered. "Can we, um. Can we stay like this? For a little bit longer, first?“

  
With a quick wave of his fingers, Magnus cleared away the mess between them and nodded. "I’d like nothing more, Alexander.” The words felt too honest, too open in the face of everything so new between them, but they were worth the tightening of Alec’s arm around his waist, hauling him in closer. 

  
His heart pounded out a reminder that he was in too deep with Alexander already, and that things were still so new. Magnus hummed and cuddled in closer, glad when Alec tightened his hold, just a little and kissed his hair. Despite everything, he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Alec held him like he was precious and deserved to be protected. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
